Secret
by Eternal destiny dreamer
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Their identities have been sealed away from the public. New to this life they want to do things there way now, but little do they know about what the future will bring for them... Full SUM INSIDE!
1. New Guys

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GUNDAM SEED OR DESTINY! T_T shocking rite?**

~Secret- Eternal Destiny Dreamer~

Can you keep a secret? Their identities have been sealed away from the public. New to this life they want to do things there way now, but little do they know about what the future will bring for them and the ones they love, because it all comes down to this one secret.

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 1: New Guy~<p>

"Emily! Emily! Hey are you listening to me?" Kayla demanded as the girl and her cousin were walking to school one morning. "Yes I'm listening" the older cousin smiled, Emily Hibiki age seventeen was in her last year of Seika High school she had brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Kayla Kurosaki had big violet eyes and black hair she was fifteen years old, and she was the louder one of the two cousins. Ever since Emily started high school she and Kayla had been living in a small apartment near the school and both of them had a part time job as waitresses in a family friend's restaurant. The reason why both girls were on their own was because both of their families were in a financial crisis; but they both knew their duty and responsibility.

"I hate math!" Kayla complained as they reached school "Now Kayla stay positive and I'm sure it won't be that bad" Emily assured. "But it's horrible!" "I know, I know; I've been through it remember? I'll help you study tonight" she offered adjusting her book bag. Both girls were wearing their school uniform which consisted of a white skirt and a blue top.

* * *

><p>Emily and Kayla walked into the same classroom; Emily was the assistant teacher for Kayla's class even though she was a student she had a free period so Mr. LaFlaga asked her to be a helper. As the girls walked into the class they weren't surprise to see that Mr. LaFlaga wasn't there, Emily walked up to his desk and saw and note:<p>

_Emily,_

_Here's the periods lesson and work sheet. Please this week's plan._

_Mr. LaFlaga_

"Er! I can't believe he skipped out again! He's the teacher!" Emily fumed, Kayla sighed "Ha and that's supposed to be your job to skip! But instead he's make you teacher…Well that's what you get for being too responsible!" she laugh putting her book bag down. "Oh well you should be lucky! This benefits you more than me!" Emily giggled sitting on the teacher's desk while crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what's today's lesson?" Kayla asked "You'll find out soon enough" Emily said, and then there was a knock on the door. Principal Ramius walked in with two boys in new school uniforms trailing her, she was about to open her mouth when Emily spoke up "Not here" she stated, Ms. Murrue Ramius closed her mouth and had annoyed expression on her face as she put her hands to her hips "That man!" she muttered. Emily and Kayla looked at both boys behind the principal, the one with messy brown hair and soft lavender eyes looked to be Emily's age and the other with blazing ruby red eyes and really messy black hair looked Kayla's age. "Any way Emily we have two new students" she said cheerily, the boy with brown hair took a step and offered his hand to Emily "Hi my name is Kira Asuka and this is my brother Shinn Asuka, ma'am". Emily blushed and smiled and took his hand "….Um you don't need to call me ma'am I'm a regular student here! Nice to meet you my name is Emily Hibiki and this is my cousin Kayla Kurosaki!" "Yo!" Kayla responded.

The brunette smiled "You're right you're too beautiful to be a teacher" that comment made Emily turn even more red "Um" "Don't mind my nephew!" Murrue laughed in embarrassment. "They're your nephews!" Kayla asked "Yes, now girls, I'm putting you two in charge of helping them for a couple weeks. Both of them are in most of your classes….hmm let's see I also gave them your cell numbers okay! Don't let me down!" Murrue smiled.

Shinn sighed "Auntie! We're not four!" "She just means well Shinn" Kira grinned looking at Emily. Then the first bell rang as students were starting to come into the class; "Be good boys!" Murrue called and left.

"Can I see your schedule?" Emily asked both boys. Kira handed her his schedule "Looks like we got this period, Math, English, World History and Photography together" Emily said scanning the piece of paper.

Shinn passed Emily his schedule as well "Hmm Kayla you have Shinn for Science, Math, English, Gym and, Geography" Emily read out. "That's five out of six! You better be able to keep up" Kayla mumbled Shinn heard that "What was that? Keep up! I should be saying the same to you shorty!" Shinn retorted. "Shorty!" Kayla fumed then the second bell rang "Okay that's enough you two. Time for class" Emily instructed "Shinn your seat is beside Kayla's" she continued pointing to the seat near the window. "And both of you behave" Kira put in looking mostly at Shinn.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone please take your seats and let's begin!" Emily called the class to attention, but most of the students attention were on the two new boys; the girl's attention especially.<p>

"Now we have two new people we are welcoming to our class. Shinn and Mr. Kira Asuka" Emily announced "And as usually Mr. LaFlaga is not here" she sighed as the class cheered. "Miss. Emily! I have a question for Mr. Kira" a girl in the front said waving her hand. "Uh Mr. Kira would you like to answer some of the students questions?" Emily asked looking at Kira; who shrugged "Sure why not?" he grinned.

"Ok Ayumi you can start" Emily nodded. "Okay so I'm just wondering how old are you?" the girl with blonde hair asked, Emily was about to chide the girl for asking such a personal question when Kira spoke up "Seventeen. Anyone else…Yup you over there" he answered picking a student from the back; who not to Emily or Kayla's surprise was a girl. "Do you have girlfriend?" a girl named Kiki asked. "This is going to be a long period" Emily sighed leaning on the teacher's desk. "No I do not have a girlfriend" Kira answered politely, the girl students squealed in delight "Are you a—" "Okay! That's enough! Let's begin, now take out your text book and turn to page forty-seven. Kiki since you like to talk and ask lots of questions you'll be reading first" Emily said. Kira chuckled softly at Emily's reaction when Kiki retorted "You're just jealous" "What was that? I don't remember reading that on page forty-seven" was Emily response which sent the whole class roaring in laughter.

'So this is what school is' the purple eye boy thought looking at the brown haired girl writing on the chalk board, while laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think! Pls review~!<strong>

**Thank you!**


	2. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

~Secret-Eternal Destiny Dreamer~

Can you get a secret?

Chapter 2: Friends?

* * *

><p>"Now does anyone have any questions?" Kira asked as they were wrapping up the morning lesson—and again Mr. LaFlaga wasn't there for a second day. Emily leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest 'I seriously hope he doesn't get paid' she pouted deep in thought until she heard something she didn't need to.<p>

"Mr. Kira" Kiki started "You still haven't answered my question from yesterday due to Miss. Emily's rude interruption—" Emily's thought were broken when she heard her name "Wah?" she slipped and fell on the ground, the class erupted in laughter and Kiki smirked 'Payback bitch' she thought. Kira frowned slightly and helped Emily up "You okay?" he asked, she nodded thanked him quietly and he turned his attention to Kiki still frowning "What question?" he asked. "Well sir I think you didn't hear my question fully because Miss. Emily cut me off! Anyway my question was; are you a virgin?" she asked leaning forward battering her eyelashes sending him a sexy smile.

"Oh my" Emily blushed putting a hand to her mouth, Kayla sighed shaking her head and Shinn meanwhile was laughing his ass off at Kira's surprised expression. Kira was surprised by the question then neutralized his face "No, I'm not a virgin" he simply said. The whole class was silent with his answer "Um…uhh okay now we should start to get to work" Emily broke off the silence cheeks tinted pink, the class simply nodded and got out there books. The boys to Emily's surprised were working while the girls were happily chatting and squealing, Emily and Kayla noted.

Emily sat on the desk and began marking the classes latest projects which she didn't even start, she sighed at the big pile of projects. Kira grinned and walked over "Need a hand?" he asked grabbing a chair, Emily looked up "Sure" she replied 'This is going to be AWKWARD!' her mind screamed. As if reading her mind Kira spoke "Your face is still red" he said not looking up from the paper in front of him, Emily stopped and looked up at him "Huh?" "I said your face is still red" he repeated as a smile crept on his face as he tried to be serious. "Shut up Kira!" she scoffed, feeling even more heat on her cheeks 'C'mon! it's not like I NEEDED to know that he's not a virgin!' she thought 'I wonder…Don't even go there Em!' she chided herself.

"You're quiet Emily" Kira said looking at her the smirk still plastered on his face "Wha?" Emily asked "You look deep in thought….i wonder you interested? Like what you see?" he asked leaning forward, Emily blushed again and let out a small cough looking down "Shut up Kira".

Kira started to laugh "Hey! What's so funny" Emily asked putting her hands to her hips.

* * *

><p>"So how are you enjoying your classes so far Kira?" Emily asked as they were eating lunch outside under the big shady tree.<p>

"Well things have been going smoothly this week, thanks to you" he grinned "Really? I'm glad to be of some assistance! How about you Shinn?"

The raven haired boy simply shrugged "It's going fine but your loud mouth cousin won't keep quiet!" "Loud mouth! You're the one to talk!" Kayla scoffed "In class he told a guy to shut the hell up just because he was reading to himself!"

Kira frowned "Shinn, you know better than that" "But he was so annoying!" Shinn complained.

"Shinn—" Kira was about to chide his younger brother when Emily spoke up "Who did you tell to shut up?" she asked curiously "That's not the point…" Kira tried to speak but was ignored, Kayla sighed "I have to get going. See ya!" and she left while Shinn and Emily were still talking.

"It was that dumbass uhh you know the guy who apparently failed a couple of times and is like 19 and is re-doing his stuff" Shinn described "Purple hair?" Emily asked "Well I thought I was more like lavender, but yeah! Why?" he asked confused.

"I hate that guy as well! Oh man! He's so annoying! And thinks he's so cool!" Emily explained in disgust, Shinn got really hyped 'Finally someone see's my point' he thought "Know what?" he asked grinning. "What?" Emily asked. Shinn stood up and said "Let's go kick his ass!" "Yeah!" the girl brunette cheered and was moving to stand up when she felt a hand grab her and pull her down hard making her land on the lap of the person who pulled. "Ah! Kira!" she gasped in surprise and then blushed, "Yo that's my name" he answered "Why'd you pull me down?" she asked trying to get up but Kira had wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. "You aren't going anywhere" Kira told her firmly. "Why?" Emily protested "Because you'll get in trouble, see Shinn likes to get into trouble but I don't want you to get into trouble" Kira explained. The girl in his lap gave him a blank look "What? You used trouble like five times in one sentence!" she laughed, "So?" Kira pouted.

Emily continued to laugh "Fine" she sighed, Kira laughed and let go of her "Good girl, now c'mon we have math now"

* * *

><p>"Are. You. Serious? Emily cried walking about of Math class, Kira leaned over to see what she was getting so worked up about "What's wrong?" he asked then he started to laugh. "Shut up Kira! This isn't funny!" she growled but the brunette kept snickering. "How did you get a 64% on that test?" he asked "I have no idea" she pouted crossing her arms on her chest turning to Kira "I'll help you study" he offered grinning. "Tch you help me no way!" she said sticking out her tongue "Brat" he muttered still smiling then he pulled out his test from his book bag 'I offered, now you'll beg for my help' he thought.<p>

Emily gasped when she saw his mark "You scored perfect" she sounded amazed Kira noted smugly. "Hmmmm well….." "Well what?" Emily asked confused "Fine then" she grumbled clearing her throat "Kira my wonderfulist wonderful friend could you please tutor me in math?" she ended off innocently glancing at him.

Kira sighed dramatically "Well…." "Oh come on! It was your idea!" "I'll walk home with you tonight then we'll get to work" he winked at her.

Just then Kayla came running up to the two teens "Emily!" she wailed throwing herself in her cousin's arms.

"Kayla what's wrong?" she asked concerned "Shinn is so mean!" "What did he do now?" Kira sighed running a hand through his hair "He….he—" Kayla was cut off by Shinn coming over.

"Ah!" screamed and hid behind Emily and Kira.

"Kayla you little brat!" Shinn growled "What happened?" Emily asked, Shinn handed her a paper to read Kira leaned closer to Emily so he could see the paper "Oh my! Kayla did you do this?" Emily asked in her hand was an ad saying that for charity week if anyone won the raffle Kayla and her friends had set up then the winner would get a date with Shinn, or would be able to challenge him in anything.

Kira busted out laughing "Kira it's not that funny" Emily chided him then turned her attention to Kayla "Kayla you had better fix this, why didn't you ask Shinn first?" "But he would have never agreed!" Kayla argued. "Well then you both have to try really hard to win this raffle then" Kira said "Then by working together you'd both stop fighting" Emily put in.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review pls!~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny!**


	3. More than just friends

**0DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**~Secret-Eternal Destiny Dreamer~**

**Can you get a secret?**

**Chapter 3: More than just friends**

* * *

><p>"See now this is how you find x" Kira explained writing down the answer, and then he looked at Emily and laughed. "You still don't get it do you?"<p>

"Humph! I get it!" she said crossing her arms over her chest, slightly wondering how he knew. Currently she was sitting next to him on the floor in her house trying to understand these math problems. Kira laughed at her scandalous expression "I'm a mind reader" he chuckled darkly answering her silent question. Emily sighed "I'm never going to get this just give me my 50% and let me go!" she stretched getting up.

Kira looked at her curiously "Where do you think you're going?" "It's almost five o clock I have to start making dinner" Emily answered walking to the kitchen with Kira following her.

"Oh so what do you plan on making?" he asked pleasantly eyeing the girl in front of him who was currently bending down to get a pot from the bottom cupboards which held all of the pots and pans.

"Um does pasta sound good to you?" she asked filling the pot with some tap water and placing it on the stove. Kira looked around the kitchen; it was a nice small kitchen which had a feeling of warmth and weirdly enough belonging? He thought.

"I wonder how Kayla and Shinn are doing." Emily wondered aloud glancing towards the closed door which leads down to the basement. "I'll go check on them" Kira offered making his way to the door "Oh Kira since you're going down there can you please bring me up a bottle of oil?" Emily asked "it's in the storage room next to the guest bedroom" she informed him. Kira nodded and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Shinn and Kayla working but at a great distance away from each other he noticed "Eh? You guys split the basement?" he asked eyeing the piece of tape that ran across the center of the basement floor.<p>

"I still don't see why I have to help this brat" Shinn sniffed "Oh shut it princess!" Kayla snapped "That's pri—" Shinn stopped himself from speaking and huffed loudly going back to work. Kira sighed and looked at Shinn who clearly got the message that Kira was trying to send. "Can't you two work it out?" Kira asked hoping that Kayla didn't try to figure out what Shinn was about to say previously "Shinn's so mean! I can't work with him! It's a wonder if he'll get a girlfriend" Kayla muttered.

"What was that?" Shinn yelled standing up and crossing over to Kayla's side of the basement. "Wait Shinn! That's it!" Kayla jumped up happily, the raven haired boy looked at Kayla with a confused expression 'She's not going to fight me?' he wondered. Kayla walked up to him and put a hand on each of his shoulders and shook him violently "Don't you get it!" she asked shaking harder. "What? What am I supposed to get?" Shinn asked, Kira quietly slipped into the storage room and grabbed the bottle of oil and headed up the stairs "Just don't kill each other" he yelled.

"Girlfriend" Kayla simply answered "Eh?" "Get a girlfriend! If you get a girlfriend then automatically you cannot be chosen for the prize anymore!" she filled in.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Em" Kira said putting the bottle on the counter. "Thanks Kira" she smiled getting out the ingredients ready for the pasta. Kira smirked and walked up behind the girl "Is that all I get? A 'Thanks Kira'?" he asked putting one arm on both sides of her blocking her movements so she was in between him and the counter top. "Oh I know!" she smiled and patted his head "Good boy!" "That's the answer I was anticipating" he said his smiled never faltering "Well then that's all you're going to have to live with!" Emily looked at him innocently. Kira lowered his face closer to hers and earned himself a scarlet blush from Emily's cheeks "Oh I don't—" he was cut off his phone. The brunette male cursed and let Emily go excusing himself. Kira walked outside and answered his phone "Yes?" he growled impatiently.<p>

"_Kira" _a familiar feminine voice came on the line. Kira knew that warm voice "Mom?" he asked surprised. _"My, my why does my dear boy sound so surprised?"_ his mother asked, the boy blushed "I wasn't surprised! I-I um was just caught off guard"

His mother laughed, Kira smiled to himself _"So how's Shinn and Murrue? And when will you two come and visit me? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me" she_ asked as laughter once again filled her voice. "Mom you know that's not true! Auntie Murrue and Shinn are fine" he answered leaning against the brick wall of the house and examined the small backyard. _"I know you boys must be busy with school so I have decided to come and visit you two!"_ Via told him. "That's great mom! When will you be here?" Kira asked. _"Actually in less than ten minutes" _

Kira nearly dropped his cell phone "What? You're kidding mom. Right?" _"No why would I be?" _she asked. "I-I-I see. Well….Mom, Shinn and I are at a friend's house right now" Kira explained. _"Can I meet your new friends?" _She asked.

"Well actually mom the friend we have are more than just friends"

Kira walked back into the kitchen and smelled something nice "Yum!" he said as he entered the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry" Emily laughed trying to reach for the plates on the top self, Kira walked over and leaned over her grabbing five dinner plates and handing them to Emily. "Huh? Why'd you bring out five?" Emily asked curiously. Kira blush slightly "Actually, um can my mom come over for dinner? She drove seven hours to get here and didn't tell me she was coming and she said that she wanted to meet all my friends!" Kira explained watching Emily's expression which went from blank to joy?

"Of course she can come!" Emily said clapping her hands, just then the door bell rung. Kira sighed and walked over to the door with Emily following him. Kira opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman in her early forties who had a strong resemblance to Kira. "Oh so this is what Kira meant by 'We're more than just friends'"

* * *

><p><strong>K that's all please review! Thank you very much! <strong>


	4. Less than lovers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

~Secret-Eternal Destiny Dreamer~

Can you get a secret?

Chapter 4: Less than lovers

Thank you for you review Torublossom I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>One thing Emily hated about herself was her impulsiveness, now as they were about to have dinner with Kira and Shinn's mother did it dawn to her that she was probably not dressed right or if the food tasted good. She also started to wonder if her hair smelled and when last she washed it. Thinking about all this she started to get nervous and to top it off Kayla was pissed at her.<p>

'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!' Emily kept repeating in her head while glancing at Kayla hoping her younger cousin would forgive her. Right as Kira had opened the door to let his mother in Kayla and Shinn came running up and announced that they were dating.

Kira looked at Emily and patted her head in a comforting way secretly telling her not to panic. Emily took in a deep breath. Currently Emily and Kayla were setting the table while the brothers talked with their mother while watching the girls set the table.

"Emily dear please let me help you" Via insisted, Emily smiled "It's okay Auntie! Kayla and I are almost done" she smiled. Via smiled back then continued talking to Kira and Shinn. The reason why Emily referred to her as auntie was because when she was little her mother taught her to call her elders by "auntie" and "uncle". Via was really pleased by this sense of politeness and found herself liking the girls. Via studied the girls intently as they were setting the table Emily had her hair in a loose bun with a couple loose strands, she wore a dark jeans pants and a light blue top. Kayla had her hair loose and wore jeans and a pink top.

"Alright, the table's set!" Kayla called in the boys and their mother. Kira noticed Emily standing awkwardly to the side staring into space and walked up to her. "Something the matter?" Kira asked putting his face close to hers, Emily looked up and blushed pushing him away slightly. "Kira!"

Kira's mother chuckled along with that said boy "Now Kira don't tease the poor girl" his mother chided him playfully. "Ah ma!" he pouted grabbing Emily who blushed even more. "Well now shall we eat?" Emily asked ignoring the fact that the brunette boy was smirking. "Sure I'm hungry" Kira said his grin widening as he pulled out a chair for Emily like a true gentleman, then sat down beside her.

"Kya! What a lovely show of affection Kira!" his mom's eyes seemed to glow "Youth ahhhh those were the good days" she exclaimed clasping her hands.

"Since when were you young mom?" Shinn scoffed taking a piece of garlic bread, "Shinn!" Kayla scolded him while putting some spaghetti into his plate. Shinn grinned "You're acting like a good little wife aren't you Kayla" he smirked.

"Huh?" Kayla passed Emily the bowl which had the salad "WIFE?" she blushed and smacked him on the head "As if! I 'm kind by nature!" she sniffed. "Damn woman! You have to hit me so hard? Kind by nature? Yah you sure are showing that!" Shinn retorted sarcastically "What was that?" Kayla asked narrowing her eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough" Emily said shooting them a warning look. Shinn and Kayla shared the same train of thought 'Who knew she could be that scary'

* * *

><p>"My that was a lovely dinner Emily" Via smiled "Oh it was nothing" Emily blushed in embarrassment as she started stood up and started to collect the dishes. Via was about to stand to help her when Kira grabbed his mom's plate "Don't worry mom you just relax I'll help her" he winked grabbing the last of the dishes. Via leaned back into her chair "I take that there is a double meaning to that Kira" she said, Kira stopped and smiled before making his way to the kitchen.<p>

Kayla saw that look on Kira's face and she saw how he looked at Emily during dinner. It was like a soft loving kinda look, did he like Emily? Or did he just get along with her well? Then again Emily had that type of attraction that could make anyone like her. Hmm but it's only been like what five months since we met them! While Kayla was deep in thought she didn't notice the soft gaze Shinn gave her. Though Kayla didn't notice it Via certainly did.

* * *

><p>"Really Kira! You should be spending time with your mom!" Emily told him as she dried the dishes and packed them. "I don't want you stuck doing the dishes by yourself. 'Sides if I help then the quicker you'll be done and so more time for you to get to know my mother" a small smile played upon Kira's lips as he passed her another plate to dry.<p>

'He seems so wound up about me meet his mother how sweet' Emily thought giggling. "Huh? What are you giggling about?" Kira asked bending so that his face was close to hers "It's nothing" she said through fits of giggles. "Is that so" Kira splashed water on her to get her to stop giggling.

"Hey!" Emily then hit him with the dish cloth. "Challenge accepted!" Kira smirked and then sprayed her with water "Hey! Kira stop it!" she laughed using the cloth as a shield.

"Say you give" he demanded this time accidentally splashing a lot of water on her "I give! I give!" she sighed then hit him with the cloth. Kira looked at her a laughed "Humph I'm soaked! It's not funny Kira Yamato!" she growled. Kira watched as the blue shirt clung to Emily like a second skin, he gulped as he watched a drop of water slide down her next and on her breast which were now more accessible for his eyes to see.

Kira gulped again and gulped hard. "Um…Kira is everything okay? You look a bit" Emily paused for a second carefully looking at his face "Dazed" "I'm okay" Kira tried to smile but it turned into a smirk which irked Emily a bit. "Okay I'm going to shower" Emily shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kira turned and grabbed a bottle of water drinking it thirstily "Ah that was good" he sighed throwing his head back a little and running a hand through his already messy chocolate coloured hair. Kira walked around the counter and sat down on a stool in deep thought.<p>

"Pervert!" came Kayla in a sing-song voice right behind Kira with a strange dark aura surrounding her. "Eh?" "I saw that! You pervert!" Kayla glaring at the boy accusingly.

Kira sighed heavily "I didn't do anything" he growled, Kayla pulled his ear "You're lucky that you're a good boy or else I would have pounded you!" she whispered in his ear then letting it go.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" he yelped rubbing his now sore ear "Wait. What do you mean by good boy?" he asked curiously.

"If you were some pervert Emily wouldn't even look at you! She has this weird thing where she can instantly connect with someone or hate them forever; if she didn't like you then she would've never brought you or Shinn into our house!" Kayla explained rolling her eyes.

"We're not good people" Kira muttered to himself "What was that?" Kayla asked "It's nothing" he assured standing up. Kayla walked over to the fridge and got out some Jell-O and ice cream.

"Would you like some?" she asked Kira who shook his head and declined "Suit yourself" Kayla shrugged getting out three bowls and filling them with ice cream and Jell-O.

* * *

><p>Kayla then carried the bowls to the next room where Shinn and his mother were "Here you are" she said pleasantly handing them a bowl Shinn leaned over and inspected Kayla's bowl "What?" she asked looking at him.<p>

"Your ice cream to Jell-O ratio seems a bit high" Shinn said "Hmm what? Are you saying I'm fat?" Kayla asked glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" the boy shrugged "SHINN ASUKA!"

Emily had finished showering and had wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the washroom which was connected to her bedroom when all of a sudden Kayla busted in "Kayla what's the matter?" Emily asked looking at her cousin "Shinn's a stupid bastard!" she cried. Emily sighed just as Emily was about to speak they heard a voice ask "What did he do this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who that is? ^_^<strong>

**Pls review! Thank you! **


	5. Partners

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

~Secret-Eternal Destiny Dreamer~

Can you get a secret?

Chapter 5: Partners

* * *

><p>Emily and Kayla whipped their heads to see that Kira was leaning by the open door which Kayla forgot to close with a smirk plastered to his face. Emily looked at him innocently and wondered why he was smirking then it hit her—she only had a towel on! Her face went crimson red "Pervert!" she screamed pushing Kira out of the room and closing the door with a loud bang; sending Kira laughing so hard from the other side.<p>

"Kira you perverted bastard!" she screamed grabbing some clothes and marching to the bathroom.

When Emily came out she was fully clothed in her pyjama's which consisted of a big t-shirt with shorts that went to her knees. To her surprise Kira was sitting on her bed waiting for her; she blushed but then shook her head. Emily sent him a frosty glare then ignored him walking right past him.

Kira noticed the frosty glare, when she walked right past him without a word he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked, Kira sighed a small blush appeared on his cheeks "I didn't see anything so please don't be mad" he apologized sincerely not looking at Emily. Emily was about to reply when a loud clap of thunder was heard with a bright streak of lightning then all the lights went out. "Ah!" Emily yelped in surprise and grabbed on to Kira's shirt staying close to him. "Are you alright?" Kira asked putting a hand around her "Yeah I'm fine…just a little surprised"

Kira nodded in the darkness and pulled out his cell phone using whatever light it had as a flashlight. "Let's go to the others" he said as they heard the rain beat fiercely against the rooftop. Kira grinned when he took notice that Emily was holding on to him "You're scared?" "Shut up Kira!"

* * *

><p>As the lights went out Kayla screamed from being startled Shinn grabbed Kayla and pulled her into an embrace forcing her to quiet down. "It's okay Kayla" he whispered gently both Kayla and Via were surprised to hear this tone of voice come from Shinn. "Now tell us where the candles are so we can light the place up a bit" he said. Kayla bit her lip and nodded then grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen "Damn" Kayla muttered, and then they saw Kira walk into the kitchen with Emily. "Kira can you light your phone this way so I can see" she requested Kira nodded and shone the light in Emily's direction; Emily grabbed a stool and began to climb it "Kal hold the stool will you" she asked, Kayla walked over and held on to the stool.<p>

"Why are the candles up so high?" Kira muttered hoping the girl would not fall; sure he knew first aid and stuff but not enough to know what to do if a girl cracks her head open.

"Are you kids alright in there?" Via asked "Yeah mom just wait right there we're getting the candles" Shinn hollered back. "Hmmm ha! Found them!" Emily announced jumping off the stool and lighting them then they all moved and sat down in the living room. Kayla and Emily shared the love seat, Via took the rocking chair and Kira and Shinn shared the couch—both of them were secretly wishing that they could sit with the girls instead. Emily giggled when she saw the face Kira was making, Kayla sighed "Well what do we do now? It's ten o'clock" Shinn asked.

"It's too dangerous to drive home in this weather" Emily said as the lightning flashed again.

Via turned to look at Emily "Would it be alright if we slept over then?" she asked, Emily blushed at the thought of her and Kira staying in the same house over the night "Um...sure" she answered not looking at Kira. "Well then I think I would like to have a shower" Via said standing up. Kira and Shinn looked surprised "But mom the water will be freezing" Shinn told her.

"I can't sleep if I don't shower" his mother simply shrugged but she secretly sent the boys a message, "I'll have one too Em can you get me a towel?" Kira asked standing up and walking to the closet where all the shoes are. "Okay" Emily said slowly, grabbing a candle and following him "Where are you going Kira?" she asked as he started to put on his shoes.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get my mother's stuff from her car" he answered standing up straight and looking at Emily. "You don't have—" Emily was cut off when he grabbed the candle with one hand and grabbed her waist with his other hand and pulling her close to him.<p>

Kira leaned in "I'll be back in a sec k" he said and then kissed her on the cheek and swiftly walked over to the door and opened it. The wind blew hard as he stepped outside in the rain. Emily turned at walked up the stairs she then went to the linen closet and got three towels; then she heard the front door open and shut. Kira sighed loudly and put his mother's bag down on the ground.

"Is it that bad outside?" Emily asked coming down the stairs handing him a towel, she had already given Shinn and Kira's mom a towel and they were already showering. Via was using the guest bathroom and Shinn was in Kayla's bathroom much to her surprise. Before Kayla had reached her room Shinn rushed in and closed her bathroom door announcing that he was going to use this bathroom. This now meant that Kira had to use Emily's bathroom or wait till his mother or Shinn finished; which he didn't want to do. Kira walked with Emily up the stairs then he dumped his mother's bag in the guest room and closed the door. He then walked into Emily's room after getting another towel; grabbed a candle and walked into her bathroom.

The first thing Kira did was look around he'd never been in a girl's bathroom—excluding his mom's but it seemed more different. Kira had a quick cold shower he dried his skin and applied some body lotion which he found and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked outside.

Emily looked up from her phone "Here are some clothes; there my brother's but I'm pretty sure it'll fit you better than my clothes" she blushed handing him some clothes neatly folded up. Kira laughed then walked into the bathroom again; when he came out he was in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Em" he started to laugh "Tell your brother that this boxers are a bit big" Emily's face was flushed with red again "Kira I did not need to know that!" she said throwing a pillow at the boy hitting him square in the face. "That's it!" he growled blowing out the candles in the room and walking over to the bed where Emily was sitting on. "Hey! Kira what are you doing?" she asked as the candles were blown out. That said boy lay down on Emily's bed "I'm sleeping here" he said simply.

"Kira!" Emily gasped "But—Go sleep with Shinn!" Emily ordered trying to pull the covers off from him, but Kira grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his side so her back was facing him while hugging her. "Don't wanna, now stay still and go to sleep before I think about doing something" he threatened as Emily was about to complain. Within five minutes Emily was fast asleep much to Kira's amusement. 'Wow that was fast!' he laughed 'She must have been really tired'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kayla was fighting Shinn for her bed. "Shinn go sleep with your mother!" Kayla yelled trying to pull her cover away from Shinn.<p>

Shinn growled and sat up "What is your problem?" he glared at Kayla, who glared back "Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" she roared. Their glare competition lasted for a couple seconds "Since we're "dating" we sleep with each other" Shinn said simply. "What?" Kayla roared again this time Shinn grabbed her "Keep quiet! You wanna wake everyone up!"

Kayla blushed "Get off of me" she tried to push him off, Shinn smirked "This is the part where the boyfriend gets to kiss the girlfriend" he moved his face closer to hers "Nah just kidding" he laughed and removed his face from hers and moved to "his" half of the bed "Night Kayla sweet dreams!" he said and closed his eyes. "You bastard!"

* * *

><p>It was almost three in the morning when Emily was awoken by an unpleasant sound. Some idiots' cell phone; and that idiot was none other than the boy sleeping next to her, Kira. Emily turned and nudged him softly trying to wake the boy from his sleep "Kira, your phone is ringing" she yawned. Kira stirred from his sleep and groaned softly "Just ignore it Em".<p>

Emily closed her eyes. Wait a second! Boy, as in Kira! SLEEPING next to HER! Emily jumped up "Kira! What the hell are you doing sleeping in my room, on my bed! And we're sharing a cover!" she gasped. Kira sat up tiredly and yawned "What's wrong?" "Why are we sharing a bed?" she choked 'Urge to kill, rising' she tried to calm herself down. They weren't dating nor were they engaged or married, so why would he come and sleep with her? Did he think she was easy?'

"Kir—" Emily was about to say something when his phone rang again. Kira sighed irately and reached over to see who was calling. His eyes widened shaking any sign of sleepiness away.

"Hello?" Kira answered calmly, Emily took notice of how his voice sounded a little different almost too calm? Emily looked at him worriedly as a stoic expression was etched on his face.

"…..Yes understood, I will" Kira said and ended the call.

"Kira"

* * *

><p><strong>Pls review! Thanks to all who read! <strong>


	6. Don't Go

**Firstly I would like to apologize for taking sooo long to update! Thank you so much to Guest for the review! It was a reminder that I shouldn't just leave this story hanging! So thank you so much for the motivation! :P Thanks for staying with me thus far! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

~Secret-Eternal Destiny Dreamer~

Can you get a secret?

"_Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?"_

**Chapter 6: Don't go**

* * *

><p>Fear began to overtake Emily's heart "Kira where are you going?" she asked watching the brunette get out of bed and slip his in pants. The electricity had begun working but the two of them didn't bother putting on the lights except the bathroom one. Kira looked at her and a sad expression covered his face.<p>

Emily expression mirrored confusion by his reaction 'That phone call…something's wrong' she thought furrowing her eyebrows, pushing the covers off herself and stood up.

"Kira?" she repeated his name softly to get his attention.

Kira sighed and slipped off the top Emily had lent to him and replaced it with his own shirt then walked over to where Emily was. He grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye. His voice had a sorrowful tone to it, almost like a plea Emily noted. "Promise me something" he gripped her hand.

Emily's eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster "Kira"

"Promise me this one thing" the girl watched as his amethyst eye turned a couple shades darker. "W-what is it?" she asked looking down, nervousness washing over her.

Kira leaned in closer to her, his warm breath fanned her face "Promise me that whatever happens you'll trust me" he spoke with sincerity in every word.

"What?" Emily took a step back and looked up at him quizzically "I already do trust you" she cocked her head to the side.

The brunette shook his head "Please ensure me some peace of mind, as long as I know you promised"

Emily wondered what was going on she looked away from his strong gaze then turned back to him and gave him a reassuring smile "I promise Kira," she said definitely.

"Thank you" Kira smiled in relief, wrapping his arms around her.

Emily blushed "N-now tell me, where are you going?" she looked at him seriously, Kira lowered his head so his face was inches apart from Emily's "I promise you I'll come for you. I swear I will, now go back to sleep" he whispered fiercely against her lips before sealing the promise, he leaned forward and kissed her surprising the girl in his arms.

'What? What's he talking about? Kira! No please! Kira!' she thought before her mind drifted into the blackness.

Kira looked at the unconscious girl in his arms his expression turned from sad to stoic as he place her on the bed. Wordlessly he walked out of Emily's room,

'And out of her life.' Kira thought bitterly as he closed the door and leaned on a wall in hallway, taking a deep breath he first woke his mother up then went to wake up Shinn, who to his surprise was sleeping in Kayla's room.

* * *

><p>"Shinn" he whispered softly shaking his little brother "Wake up. We got to go"<p>

Shinn rolled on to his stomach and yawned "Leave me alone"

"Shinn, they called. We have to go before they find out about the girls"

Shinn's eyes shot open and he jumped from the bed "Say-" Kira clamped his hand on the boy's mouth "Keep quiet!" he shushed. Shinn sent him a glare "What did you say?" he hissed "How the hell did they contact you?"

Kira looked away his shoulders slumped "I don't know the answer to that but, what I do know is that if we don't leave quickly Kayla and Em" he frowned and clenched his fist "will most likely be put in danger"

Shinn looked at the sleeping girl beside him, nodding he moved to get off the bed "You're lucky she's a heavy sleeper" Kira simply said, his voice devoid of any emotions "Hurry up Shinn, five minutes" he whispered over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Shinn changed his clothes and was about to leave the room when a strong feeling over came him. What was this? He wondered, gazing back Kayla who had a childish smile on her face and her hair was all over the place. Walking back over her he reached up and took off the simply chain he was wearing and put it on her nightstand, finding a pen and scrap paper he scribbled quickly and dashed out of the room.

'If they even think of coming for her, I'll kill them myself. I swear it' the boy swore to himself, his red eyes blazing with burning hatred as he descended on the stairs and walked out the door behind Kira and his mother.

"Kira, Shinn" Via patted her sons shoulders to offer some comfort. Shinn made no comment and walked into the back seat of the car while Kira took driver's and their mother took passenger.

"I knew this wouldn't last long" Kira murmured, starting up the car "normal life. Ah, I'm such an idiot" he said bitterly leaning his head back against the head rest, then backed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noooooo! Kira and Shinn left!? wonder what's gonna happen next? What will happen to Emily and Kayla? And who was the caller? All those questions and more will be answered ;) <strong>

**Really short chap sorry for that but the next one will b longer! Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


End file.
